Change the Fate's Design
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: Two families band together in a common interest. Their children. After the Dark Lord comes calling and is subsequently vanquished the families leave the magical world. What happens when the children reenter the magical world in ten years to attend Hogwarts? See inside for all more details... Too many things too list in this box... collaborated with scorpiodragonfly.


**A/N: A second Plot Bunny from scorpiodragonfly and myself. We own nothing as usual. This is completely AU with quite a bit of OOC involved. Good Malfoy's & Snape, Living James & Lily, Sane Frank & Alice, Manipulative Dumbledore, and Denser than a brick Ronald. Soul Bonds: HHr, DL,NS,DB… More to come eventually. **

**Summary: Two families band together in a common interest. Their children. After the Dark Lord comes calling and is subsequently vanquished the families leave the magical world, only letting those they trust know where they are. The children attend public school, make friends of magical variety while the parents and family members make friends with the non-magical variety. What happens when the children reenter the magical world in ten years to attend Hogwarts? Read and find out.**

**o~O~o**

**Change the fates' design**

**Prologue **

**1980**

"Severuss please stay behind," The Dark Lord hissed as the Death Eater meeting was breaking up. Severus Snape bowed his head softly as he remained in the presence of the Dark Lord whilst his fellow Death Eaters took their leave from their Master's presence. As the last Death Eater left; a short skittish person who Severus wanted to kill but couldn't as he was told to let the little cretin live, Severus turned to his Master

"My Lord," Severus intoned kneeling before the Dark Lord, "you wished to see me?" Severus inquired.

"Yess Severuss," the Dark Lord hissed, "I have a job for you."

"My Lord?" Severus asked his brow furrowing.

"I have heard about a supposed Seer that Dumbledore iss going to be interviewing. I want you to go follow the old fool and get the Seer after the interview and bring her to me," The Dark Lord intoned, "Do not fail me Severuss."

"Of course not My Lord," Severus said as he rose to his feet.

"Oh and Severuss," the Dark Lord hissed; the young man turned to his Master, "I want to know exactly what was said in the interview."

"Yes My Lord," Severus said as he left the Death Eaters Headquarters. As he left the building he raised his wand when he was certain he was far enough away, "_Expecto Patronum!" _A large lithe and sleek cat burst from the tip of the wand, "I need to meet with you and borrow something of yours. Meet at Spinners End." He sent the messaged Patronus off to its receiver as he turned on his heel and apparated to a dilapidated house on Spinner's End.

He heard the double crack of two people apparating in and picked up a charade that had been long formed as the two dark haired men walked up to him. A sneer graced his features at the same time the dark haired wizard with glasses spoke up.

"What do you want Snape?"

"I need to borrow the item that which you hold dearest to you," Severus said, "The Dark Lord gave me a job tonight and I wish not to get caught."

"How can we be sure you won't lose it?" the other man asked.

"Because when it belongs to friends I don't intentionally loose things Padfoot." The other man pulled a rolled up cloak from a satchel at his side.

"Be careful with it Softpaw," he murmured.

"It'll be safe Prongs and I'll return it to you as soon as possible," Severus said taking the cloak from the one called Prongs, "take care and tell Lily I send my greetings."

"Will do," Prongs said, "be safe."

With a quick nod Severus disapparated and appeared in Hogsmeade. Slipping down an ally by the Hogs Head Severus threw the cloak over his shoulders and flipped up the hood. He left the ally and stood by the door to the pub waiting. He didn't have to wait long as he spotted Albus Dumbledore with his eyesore robes and long white beard. He entered the pub and Snape softly followed him inside.

Severus slipped off to the side of the pub as Albus looked around searching for someone. Silently casting a charm to silence his footsteps Severus noticed the publican murmur something to Albus gruffly before moving away from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus nodded and headed up the stairs off to the side of the pub, Severus just a foot behind him. Albus entered a room and Severus sidled up to the wall to listen.

"Miss Trelawney I presume?" Albus said.

"Yes Professor," the supposed Seer replied.

"I'm looking for a Divination professor and you claim to be a Seer," Albus said.

"Yes Sir my great-great-grandmother was a Seer," Trelawney said. Severus sighed softly and settled down to wait. He listened half-heartedly to the interview and could sense that Dumbledore didn't believe her. Having half a mind to give up and return to his Master telling him there was nothing of importance to this 'Seer' as Albus spoke up.

"I believe we are done here," the Headmaster said, "thank you for your time—" he was cut off and Severus' ears perked as Trelawney spoke again her voice raspy and almost inhuman.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Severus' eyes widened as he quickly stood; Trelawney coughed and returned to herself. Severus didn't hear any further exchanges as he hurried from the pub. Location firm in mind he turned on his heel and apparated away and to the one place that held two people he could get advice from.

**o~O~o**

It was an infuriated Nacissa Malfoy who exited the floo into the sitting room of Malfoy manor. As Lady of Malfoy Manor she had been going over some books in Hogwarts as was what her job had been as Head Girl when she was in school. Now she did it for her husband's sake. The Lord of the Manor was slated to be part of the Board of Governors in the future and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black liked to make sure all books were up to date in regards to the incoming students and returning students.

Something had caught her attention in one of the tomes she had been looking over. She had quickly taken down the name and did a little digging before she stood and left the archives. She made her way to Slughorns office and quarters. Her former professor gave her permission to use his fire place to get home. Now she cleaned off her robes and searched for her husband the parchment clutched tight in her hand. Her first thought was to go straight to his study.

"Lucius," Narcissa called as she pushed open the study door.

"Cissy," Lucius rose to greet his wife with a hug, "how was your afternoon? You didn't overdo it I hope?" he asked placing a hand over her belly and abdomen.

"Lucius I'm pregnant not an invalid," Narcissa said, "I need to speak with you about something."

"What is it Love?" Lucius asked.

"Why are you following a half-blooded bigot?" Narcissa asked watching as Lucius' eyes narrow.

"The Dark Lord is not a half-blood Narcissa," Lucius said in a low tone.

"Oh but he is," Narcissa quipped, "and you're endangering your family by following him."

"How can you accuse the Dark Lord of being anything but pure-blooded?" Lucius asked.

"Because of this," Narcissa said tossing the piece of parchment at him. Lucius caught it and saw a name scrawled on it.

"What does Tom Marvolo Riddle have to do with the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Your precious Dark Lords name 'Lord Voldemort' is a self-imposed moniker," Narcissa said, "an anagram to be exact."

"How do you know?" Lucius asked.

"I've always been good at unscrambling things Lucius," Narcissa said as a crack sounded in the manor and a house elf popped into the office.

"Master Snape is here Master and Mistress," the elf said.

"Send him up Letty," Narcissa said, "Severus should hear this as well." It wasn't long before Severus joined them and after the greetings had been extolled Lucius caught him up on Narcissa's theory.

"You're certain?" Severus asked, brows furrowed. With a sigh Narcissa pulled out her wand and wrote the name out into the air. With a swipe of her wand the letters began to rearrange themselves to form 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

"He had a pure-blood mother and a muggle father," Narcissa said, "though it is worth mentioning that his mother had little control over her magic and was practically a squib." She turned to face her husband, "I have no plans to risk my child following this man Lucius." Lucius nodded having had second thoughts himself for a while.

"I have been having second thoughts for a while now; since we found out you were pregnant Cissy," Lucius said to his wife, "I will not follow a liar and make my child grow up in this lifestyle." Turning to Severus he asked, "What brings you here brother? What did the Dark Lord want?"

"I need advice," Severus said, "The Dark Lord tasked me with getting a hold of a supposed Seer and bringing her to him."

"And where in lies the problem?" Lucius asked.

"She gave a prophecy," Severus said and relayed the prophecy and Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Our child could be of the prophecy Lucius we must protect our child," Narcissa appealed to her husband.

"Severus you must take this to the Dark Lord," Lucius said but held his hand up to stave off any protests, "but, not all of it. Only the first half will be given to him." Narcissa let out a sigh of relief then a thought occurred.

"But how will we get him to believe Severus hadn't a chance to get the Seer?" She asked. Lucius contemplated a moment before a smirk crossed his lips.

"He will tell the Self-Proclaimed Lord that he was caught by the publican before he could hear anymore," Lucius said, "Severus are you still in contact with the Potters and Black?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"Good we may have to go to them for help after you go to the Dark Lord," Lucius said, "now go, before he gets suspicious." Severus nodded and apparated out of the study.

**o~O~o**

Severus knelt before the Dark Lord and waited for him to speak. He checked his shield to be safe and ran through what Lucius had decided would be passed onto the leader of the Dark. There were a few Death Eaters there but they had been ordered to leave. His thoughts stilled to an end when the Dark Lord spoke.

"Severuss where is the Seer?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I apologize My Lord but I was caught by the publican of the Hogs Head while waiting for the interview to conclude," Severus said keeping his head down.

"You failed me then," the Dark Lord hissed raising his wand.

"Yes My Lord," Severus said, "but I did hear something that should be of importance." This stayed the Dark Lords hand.

"Go on."

"Just before the publican caught me I heard the beginnings of a prophecy 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies'. That was all I heard before being caught and thrown out."

"That is of importance indeed Severuss," the Dark Lord said, "the only question is who is the one meant to vanquish me?"

"I do not know My Lord but I'm sure we will find out," Severus said, "after all we do have a spy in the Order. Right under Dumbledore's nose."

"Thiss iss true," the Dark Lord murmured, "You are safe for now Severuss."

"Thank you My Lord," Severus said.

"Now leave," the Dark Lord said effectively dismissing Severus. The younger man stood and left and returned to Malfoy Manor.

**o~O~o**

Narcissa was resting on the couch in Lucius' study as they waited for Severus to return. She had one hand over the barely noticeable baby bump. "You'll be alright my sweet one," Narcissa said as she drifted into what she thought was a light doze.

_Opening her eyes she found herself standing among chaos, destruction, carnage and what had at one point been Hogwarts._

_ "What is this?" she asked softly._

_ "This is what will be if the Fates Design is followed," A male voice spoke beside her. Turning she saw a young man that looked just like Lucius but with short hair and a weary look on his face._

_ "What do you mean?" Narcissa asked._

_ "Families torn apart, lives ruined, and it's the children of the present generation fighting the evil you are all fighting now," The unnamed Lucius look alike said, "Mother you can change this," turning his grey eyed gaze upon her he continued, "you have already started but it'll take so much more. Don't trust Dumbledore; go to the Potters; make sure I am raised properly. There is absolutely nothing wrong with muggle-borns, aunt Andi can attest to this; in fact so can I. The top student in my class will be muggle-born."_

She wanted to ask more but the vision faded and she opened her eyes to Lucius shaking her shoulder.

"Cissy, Love Severus has returned it's time to head to the Potters," Lucius murmured. Narcissa nodded and sat up thinking back to what she had been shown had just pushed her further away from what the Self-Proclaimed Dark Lord believed. With a rush of determination she stood and looked to Severus who had his head in the fireplace talking to someone.

"James I'm guessing," she said to Lucius.

"Yes in order for us to get to the Ancient home of Potter James has to alter the wards to allow us," Lucius said, "according to Severus the Potter family has been keeping the wards strong for generations all the way back to the beginning of their line."

"Makes sense," Narcissa agreed as Severus pulled his head from the fireplace.

"They will temporarily alter the wards to allow you. If you prove you honesty they will be permanently altered to allow you entry." Severus said.

"Understandable," Narcissa said before the head of one James Potter appeared in the fire.

"Alright Softpaw they can come through," James said before disappearing from the flames. Severus stepped up and took some powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Potter Manor!" Severus said and disappeared into a swirl of green fire. Lucius gestured Narcissa go next. The blonde witch grabbed some powder and repeated Severus.

"Potter Manor!" She called and swirled away passing fireplaces until she saw Severus' robes. She stumbled out of the fireplace and was caught by a set of strong arms. The scent of the man who caught her was familiar and she turned to see Sirius Black.

"Hello cousin," he intoned civilly letting her go as she steadied herself. She moved to stand near Severus as the fire flashed green and Lucius stepped out. Narcissa waved her wand and cleaned the soot off both herself and her husband before taking in the room. James and Lily stood side by side, Lily had a hand on her belly similarly to how Narcissa's had been not a half hour before. Remus Lupin was standing near Sirius close to the fireplace.

"Welcome," Lily said as she moved toward Narcissa, "Narcissa it's great to see you again."

"It's been too long Lily," Narcissa said smiling at the younger witch who Narcissa had helped occasionally during her final three years at Hogwarts. Turning to her cousin she spoke, "James how are you?"

"I am well Narcissa, but I do not recall this being about me," James said, "you, Lucius and Softpaw here had something to talk to us about."

"Yes well it is kind of about you," Severus said and drew a cloak from one of the inner pockets of his cloak which he passed to James, "maybe we should take this meeting elsewhere Prongs," Severus said. Something in his eyes obviously caught the Potters attention because James nodded in understanding before leading everyone out to the sitting room. There were two comfortable looking chairs, a love seat and a couch all settled in a way for perfect conversations.

"Jemma!" Lily called and a House Elf popped in.

"Yes, Mistress Lily," the little Elf squeaked.

"Would you please bring some snacks and drinks?" Lily asked.

"Yes Mistress," the Elf bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

"Take a seat," James said as he and Lily took the love seat, Sirius and Remus each took a chair leaving Severus, Lucius and Narcissa the couch. They sat as the Elf named Jemma popped back in with snacks and drinks. With a snap of the Elf's fingers seven cups were filled with tea.

"Thank you Jemma," Lily said and the Elf nodded before leaving the room with a pop.

"Now," Sirius said, "to what do we owe the pleasure Cousin?"

"We want to help you," Lucius said, "We don't want to endanger our coming family by following that half-blooded Self-Proclaimed Dark Lord." Lily looked to Cissy a question in her eyes.

"Narcissa are you—" she didn't have to finish the question as a soft smile graced the blonde witches features.

"Yes about three months along," Cissy said, "yourself?"

"About the same," Lily said and grinned.

"Congratulations, "Sirius and James chorused while Remus smiled at them. Severus looked to Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked.

"We were waiting to tell everyone," Lily said.

"Pads, Moony and Wormtail didn't even know until a few days ago and then you were busy," James added.

"Apparently Frank and Alice are expecting as well," Sirius mentioned, "Frank was being protective of Alice at work and I was just about to ask Frank about his behavior myself when Amelia Bones beat me to it."

This caused Severus' eyes to widen as his brain processed what he had been told. Three children to be born sometime in July. Cissy had in a sense defied the Dark Lord by refusing to take the Dark Mark on numerous occasions but Lucius was defying him for the first time now by defecting. Wormtail had defected from the light and these friends didn't know. He hadn't realized they were trying to get his attention until he had a lap full of Padfoot in all his furry glory.

"Get off me you beast," Severus muttered shoving the large dog off of his lap. Sirius returned to his human form and retook his seat. Severus turned to Narcissa and Lucius who nodded for him to start. Taking a deep breath the wizard began, "As you know James I was sent on a mission for the Dark Lord," James and Sirius nodded before Severus continued, "I was to follow Dumbledore when he went to interview a potential Divination professor. She claimed to be a Seer and neither Dumbledore or myself noted any signs that she had the gift. In fact Dumbledore was about to end the interview when she gave a prophecy.

"The prophecy went as followed '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'." Lily's eyes widened but Severus stalled any comments by raising his hand, "Lucius told me to take part of the prophecy to the Dark Lord. So as to stay alive. The Dark Lord only knows the first part. I'd like to hope that's all he's going to know but with the pregnancies I don't know what is going to be figured out and when."

"What do you mean Sev?" Lily asked.

"James, Remus, Sirius I have some news you aren't going to want to believe but I've seen it with my own eyes," Severus said.

"Softpaw?" Remus queried.

"There is a spy in the Order," Severus said.

"What? Who?" James asked.

"You're not going to believe me instantly but if there is a pensieve handy I can back up what I am about to tell you," Severus said, "Shortly after we left school I watched a very weak willed excuse of a wizard take the Dark Mark. Someone I should have seen pulling a stunt like that but didn't because I didn't think he had the ability to betray like that. However after thinking on it a bit I realized that he would go to whoever was the strongest wizard. In this case it turned out to be the Dark Lord."

"Sev, who is it?" Lily asked. Severus took a deep breath before answering.

"Peter Pettigrew," He said carefully in the corner of his eye he saw Lucius wrapping an arm around Cissy ready to move at a moment's notice. The room was silent as Sirius and James stared at Severus in disbelief, but it was Remus who spoke.

"Severus if you're telling the truth why not tell us sooner?"

"Would you have believed me? He is one of your oldest friends." Severus said.

"What should we do?" Lily asked.

"We do nothing," Sirius said. "We'll get him when the time is right. Severus will keep us updated on him." He looked to Severus who nodded.

"Now Lucius I know what you have said," James said directing his attention to the former Slytherin, "can we trust you not to turn against us?"

"I won't risk my wife or child's safety. James we are related through marriage you of course understand what it's like to have you family in danger," Lucius said to the younger wizard, "give me a chance to prove I say what I mean."

"James he's right and I won't let Narcissa be put at risk," Lily said, "You guys are welcome to stay here. The wards will be adjusted for you and we have plenty of room for you here. Severus you will be staying in your room here as well."

"Lily we can't possibly—" Narcissa started but Lily narrowed the striking green eyes on her.

"You can and you will Narcissa," the witch said, "the Potter Manor has the oldest wards on it. Some even older than that of the Black family. No one not allowed through the wards will get in here."

"You're not going to win," Severus counseled Narcissa and Lucius, "when Lily makes her mind up about something it's a hard thing to change."

"I'll do what it takes to keep my wife and unborn child safe," Lucius conceded.

"Good this will give us time to plan an attack against the Dark Lord should he go after one of our children," James said. "Now I suggest you go to Malfoy Manor get what you need have the Manor locked down and come here. Remus Severus and I can handle getting strong wards up to protect the Manor."

"I'll go give you an extra hand packing your stuff up," Sirius said.

"I'll get a set of rooms ready for you," Lily said. With a nod everyone stood and went to do what was decided.

**o~O~o**

So it was that the Malfoys moved in with the Potter's, Sirius, Remus and Severus. When Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to James and Lily as well as Frank and Alice at an Order meeting and subsequently decided to put both families into hiding the Malfoys joined the Potters under the Fidelius Charmed cottage in Godric's Hollow while the Longbottoms where hidden away behind the safety wards of Longbottom Manor.

Stress had taken its toll on Cissy during her pregnancy and young Draco Lucius Malfoy was born June 5th 1980, and Harry James Potter was born July 31st 1980.

A well thought out plan had been put into plan the day Severus informed them Peter had done exactly as they figured he would. The Secret Keeper had gone straight for the Dark Lord with the information. A plan that would keep them alive and safe from those that would cause the boys harm. As the sun sank on All Hallows Eve 1981 the family was in the living room talking amongst themselves while the 15 and 16 month olds played on the floor near their mums feet. Cissy and Lily grew close quickly. Each had become the sister the other had needed.

Lily and Cissy watched as the boys who were as close as brothers fell asleep facing each other. The mothers were kneeling to scoop them up when the door was blasted open. They shoved the boys into Sirius and Remus's arms as Voldemort made his way in with Wormtail trailing him. James and Lucius stood on either side of the women with Sirius and Remus behind them. Voldemort paused briefly at the sight of Lucius and Narcissa.

"Bella said she ran you off," He said, "No matter you'll die as the blood traitors you have apparently become." Severus stepped from the shadow to stand right behind Sirius, "Ah good Severuss keep them from leaving." He leveled his wand on Lily who reached with her free hand to grasp Narcissa's hand. "Step aside you foolish girl and you'll live."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Lily spat raising her Willow wand against the Self-Proclaimed Lord.

"Correction you'll have to kill all of us," Cissy said raising her own wand; which were joined by five other wands were raised against the Dark Lord.

"How much pure-blood are you willing to spill Tom?" James asked.

"None," the Dark Lord hissed, his wand pointed straight at Lily, "_Avada Kedavra!_" the green light shot towards the red haired witch only to be rebound without touching her and hitting the Dark Lord. The resulting explosion shook the house James and Lucius whipped about to protect their wives while Sirius, Remus and Severus covered the boys.

Dust filtered through the cottage making everyone cough. A rustle was heard and James' wand whipped up, "_Stupefy!" _ there was a thud as a body hit the floor. Severus stood carefully and made his way over to the body.

"We've got Wormtail," he announced. There was a collective sigh as everyone stood and looked over the carnage of their home. The boys were crying as they were passed back to Lily and Cissy who held them close.

"Softpaw bind him and let's get out of here," James said. Severus did as told and the group made their way to the wards to apparate away from Godric's Hollow. Severus was the last to leave and as he was turning on the spot he saw Albus Dumbledore appear a few cottages down. With a crack Severus Snape was gone from Godric's Hollow along with his family.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Oka so that was a long ass prologue. I just wanted to write it out the way my brain saw it. Sorry for the length guys. I know that no shield charm can block the Killing Curse. I used creative allowance since Lily is proficient in Charms she created one that cast silently by all of the family would not only stop the Killing Curse but rebound back.**

**We only plan to use four of the Horcruxes right now. We are still on the fence about the fifth one. Until next time guys.**


End file.
